pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Miror B.
Miror B. is a character and antagonist that first appears in Pokémon Colosseum. He was one of the Cipher admins that served under Evice. Miror B. is well known for having his own theme music. Miror B. reappears in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness as a minor, recurring antagonist. Appearance Miror B. is a very tall man who is known for his afro styled after a Poké Ball. In Pokémon Colosseum, Miror B. wore flashy golden clothes with glasses. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Miror B. now wears purple clothes with a open jacket. He also wears a single black glove on his right hand. Personality Miror B. is extremely flamboyant and is always seen dancing. Miror B. always finds the time to dance as shown to always be battled while his own theme song is playing (except for the encounter at Realgam Tower). Miror B. can also be devious as seen in Colosseum, he stole a Plusle and in Gale of Darkness, Miror B. attempted to start his own organization an attempts to take over the region of Orre. Biography Games Colosseum In this game, Miror B. is one of the main Cipher admins. Miror B. has his own hidden base at Pyrite Town and has two henchmen Trudly and Folly. Miror B. was keeping a Plusle hostage and was attempting to turn it into a Shadow Pokémon. Miror B. was soon confronted and defeated by Wes. Miror B. is later encountered at the Realgam Tower where he is found in one of the rooms. Miror B. finds himself defeated again and disappears. However, it turns out that Miror B. went to the Deep Colosseum and challenges Wes to another battle that he loses. XD: Gale of Darkness Sometime after the events of Pokémon Colosseum, Miror B. left Cipher and began his life of being a wanderer. Miror B.'s henchmen Trudly and Folly still hang around him and the three of them often cause trouble wherever they go. Miror B. is first encountered at the Cave Poké Spot where he challenges Michael to a battle and loses. Miror B. then leaves but doesn't realize he dropped a Miror Radar behind. Michael can then use this to track down Miror B. wherever he goes. Miror B.'s role in this game is rather important as Miror B. will use any uncaptured Shadow Pokémon in battle. Miror B. will tend to show up at colosseums, Poké Spots, or in towns. After Michael has captured almost all of the Shadow Pokémon in the game, Miror B. will have the final Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Dragonite, and can be fought in the lighthouse of Gateon Port. It should be noted that Miror B. stole Shadow Dragonite from the Cipher Key Lair at some point in the game as it was mentioned by some Cipher Peons. After Miror B.'s Shadow Dragonite has been snagged, Miror B. will disappear and the Miror Radar will lose his signal for the rest of the game. However, Miror B. can be found dancing in the Gateon Port restaurant. Manga Snatcher Leo Pokémon Miror B. tends to use an army of Ludicolo in battle. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Miror B. will sometimes use Lotad and other Shadow Pokémon that haven't been caught yet by the player. Miror B. will also use the last Shadow Pokémon in the game, Shadow Dragonite. Colosseum Miror B.'s Base *Ludicolo (Lv. 28) *Ludicolo (Lv. 29) *Ludicolo (Lv. 30) *Ludicolo (Lv. 31) *Shadow Sudowoodo (Lv. 35) Realgam Tower *Armaldo (Lv. 43) *Ludicolo (Lv. 44) *Ludicolo (Lv. 45) *Golduck (Lv. 45) *Loudred (Lv. 46) Note: If Wes hasn't caught the Shadow Sudowoodo earlier, Miror B. will have it in this battle. Deep Colosseum *Exploud (Lv. 67) *Ludicolo (Lv. 68) *Ludicolo (Lv. 68) *Ludicolo (Lv. 69) *Armaldo (Lv. 69) XD: Gale of Darkness In this game, Miror B. will use any uncaptured Shadow Pokémon and will be at random locations. However, he is first fought at the Cave Poké Spot, a second time at the Outskirt Stand, and is last fought in the lighthouse of Gateon Port. Cave Poké Spot *Lombre (Lv. 17) *Lombre (Lv. 17) *Lombre (Lv. 17) *Shadow Voltorb (Lv. 19+) Outskirt Stand *Lombre (Lv. 26) *Lombre (Lv. 26) *Lombre (Lv. 26) *Ludicolo (Lv. 26) *Shadow Nosepass (Lv. 26+) Gateon Port Lighthouse *Ludicolo (Lv. 57) *Ludicolo (Lv. 57) *Ludicolo (Lv. 57) *Ludicolo (Lv. 57) *Ludicolo (Lv. 57) *Shadow Dragonite (Lv. 55+) Trivia *Miror B. is one of two antagonists that is fought in both Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. The other is Gonzap. *Miror B. is arguably the most fought character out of both games. Category:Cipher Admin Category:Reformed characters